The Diary of Katie Bell
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: How did this disappear?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I donut own Katie Bell and all people mentioned in her diary. I do  
own a lot of the people that appear in the prologue.  
A/N: As you are reading this, you will hear about Jessica Potter, Robert  
Weasley, Sandy Finnigan, James Weasley, Sara Weasley, Alexander Weasley,   
Cameron Wood, Molly Thomas, and Neil Longbottom. I own all of these, and  
they will be the main characters in Jessica Potter and the Year of Great Sorrow.   
Amy Holmes, the girl that finds Katie Bell's diary, will also appear in those  
stories.  


Prologue: The Weird Diary  


  
Amy Holmes woke up early in the morning. Today was he first day at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mum was a witch; her dad was  
a Muggle. Her dad was not too happy about her decision to go to Hogwarts; he  
didn't like the thought of his daughter being a witch. Still, this was Amy's call,  
and she wanted to go. She grabbed her books and got ready to leave for Kings'  
Cross Station. Her mum shoed her into the car, and they were on their way to the  
station. She said good-bye sadly to her mum, and went through the barrier and  
onto Platform 9 and 3 quarters. She boarded the train and sat in a compartment all  
to herself. She was joined by some other first years, but didn't speak to any of them.   
She was too worried about what it would be like at Hogwarts. She did, however,  
hear some of their conversations.   
"You are so lucky to be alive, Jess!" A boy with red hair squealed when a  
girl with jet-black hair and green-eyes walked into their compartment.  
"Guys, I really don't wanna talk about Amadeus right now," the girl with  
the black hair said. Amy gasped when she said Amadeus; everyone else usually  
said You-Know-Who's son besides the nine people in her compartment. Finally  
they turned to Amy.  
"Who are you?" the girl with the jet-black hair said.  
"My name's Amy Holmes," Amy said, "And you'll be......."  
"Jessica Potter, pleased to meet you Amy," the girl said.  
"You're Jessica Potter? You're like famous, and so is your dad! This is so  
cool! I never thought I'd meet you!" Amy cried.  
"I'm Robert Weasley," the red haired boy said. Amy stuck out her hand to  
shake his, but he backed away.  
"I'm James Weasley," said another red-haired boy.  
"I'm Alexander Weasley, call me Alex," said a third red haired boy.  
"I'm Sara Weasley," said a red haired girl.  
"I'm Sandy Finnigan," said a blond girl.  
"Cameron Wood," said a brown haired boy.  
"Molly Thomas," said a really pretty blond girl. Robert blushed furiously  
as she said this, but Molly didn't seem to notice.   
"And I'm Neil Longbottom," said a round faced boy with brown hair. He looked around for a moment, then added, "By the way, have you seen my toad?"  
"No," Amy said. Amy didn't really like these kids, they seemed too cliquey. So she sat quietly for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. After what seemed like ages they finally arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, where they got off the train.   
"Firs' years o'er here!" called a rough voice. She slowly walked to where a giant man stood.   
"4 to a boat! How're ya'll 9 doin'?" The giant said to Jessica and her friends. Amy snarled. She didn't really dislike these kids, she was jealous, she realized. So she climbed into a boat with Cameron and 2 other kids. They rowed and after a few minutes they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. There were some oohs and aahs, whereas many people just stared. Amy was quite relieved when they reached land. She eagerly hopped out of the boat and followed the giant to the big front doors of the castle. The giant knocked, and a woman that could only have been one of their professors appeared.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," he said.  
"Thank you, Hagrid," the woman said and led the first years down the corridor into an empty room. She told them to wait there for a few minutes and would come retrieve them for the Sorting Ceremony. Amy sat to herself as she had done on the train, and patiently waited for Professor McGonagall to come back. When she returned, Amy followed her with all the others into a large hall. She looked up at the ceiling, and what she saw was a black sky full of stars. She gasped at how beautiful it was. All of a sudden a hat that was sitting on a stool began to sing.  
"Oh......................" Amy listened intently to the song, yet she couldn't understand the hat at all. So she waited until it finished and clapped along with everyone else in the hall. Then she watched as McGonagall called up the students 1 by 1 and had them try on the hat. She watched carefully as Jessica and her friends tried it on, but otherwise she was totally oblivious. The hat had barely hit Sandy's head when it yelped "GRYFFINDOR!" Sandy smiled and ran over to the Gryffindor table. A few names later Amy herself was called up. The hat was placed on her head. She waited for a second, and then it said to her, "Hmmm, your mum was a Ravenclaw, but that doesn't seem like it fits you. So better be GRYFFINDOR!" Amy smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table. She watched as Jessica, Neil, Robert, James, Alex, Sara, Molly and Cameron were all placed in Gryffindor. After everyone had be sorted, a brilliant feast appeared on the table. Amy ate as much as she could, and was stuffed within minutes. After the tables had been cleared they sang the school song. Then the whole school went to their common rooms. Amy and the others followed the Gryffindor prefect up many staircases until they reached a portrait of a fat lady. The prefect said, "Godricus," and the painting swung open, revealing what could have only been the Gryffindor Common Room. All of the Gryffindors seperated into their dorms; Amy found herself sharing a room with Jessica, Sandy, Molly, and Sara. She saw her trunk next to a bed on the far right. She plopped down on her bed and landed on something hard. She closed the curtains around her canopy bed before seeing what it was. It was a small leather bound book. It looked vaguely like a diary. Amy opened it and gasped. It was a diary; the diary of a girl who had attended Hogwarts long ago. Amy had found the diary of Katie Bell.  
  
A/N: You have to wait for Part 1 to see what happens in Katie's diary!  



	2. Pre-Hogwarts- June Through August

/PP ALIGN=CENTERFONT SIZE=3 PTSIZE=10This Diary Belongs to: Katie BellBR  
/PP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
I remember when I was little how much I wanted to go to Hogwarts. I thought the time would never come. But it came soon enough, as though only a second had passed, though really it had been seven years. I couldn't believe it when my letter from Hogwarts came by owl early one morning. I grabbed it eagerly and tore it open.BR  
BR  
/PP ALIGN=CENTERHOGWARTS SCHOOLBR  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRYBR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR  
/PP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
/PP ALIGN=CENTERHeadmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDOREBR  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf.BR  
Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed.BR  
of Wizards)BR  
/PP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
Dear Miss Bell,BR  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.BR  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.BR  
Yours sincerely,BR  
Minerva McGonagallBR  
Minerva McGonagallBR  
Deputy HeadmistressBR  
BR  
I reas the letter over and over at least 20 times before I pulled out the second piece of parchment.BR  
BR  
/PP ALIGN=CENTERHOGWARTS SCHOOLBR  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRYBR  
/PP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
UNIFORM:BR  
First year students will require:BR  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)BR  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wearBR  
3. One pair of protectice gloves (dragon hide or similar)BR  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)BR  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.BR  
BR  
COURSE BOOKS:BR  
All students should have a copy of the following:BR  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) BR  
by Miranda Goshawk BR  
A History of Magic by Bathilda BagshotBR  
Magical Theory by Adalbert WafflingBR  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchBR  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phllida SporeBR  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius JiggerBR  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt ScamanderBR  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection BR  
by Quentin TrembleBR  
BR  
OTHER EQUIPMENT:BR  
1 wandBR  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)BR  
1 set glass or crystal phialsBR  
1 telescopeBR  
1 set brass scalesBR  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.BR  
BR  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.BR  
BR  
I stared at the letters for a few minutes then ran downstairs screaming.BR  
"MUM! MUM!" I yealled as I punded down the stairs.BR  
"What, honey?" My mum said.BR  
"I got in!"BR  
"To...... Hogwarts?"BR  
"Yes!"BR  
"How lovely, Katie."BR  
"Lovely? No, this is amazing! Now, we need to send my owl so that they know I'm coming ("You don't have an owl," Mum said,) and we need to go buy my school things, and....."BR  
"Woah, hang on there partner."BR  
"Yes mum."BR  
"First things first. Let me send my owl to Albus."BR  
"Okay mum."BR  
"Good girl. Now go tell your father."BR  
"Mum! He won't want me to go, I'm sure of it!"BR  
"Katie, your dad loves you. He wants you to be happy. Muggle or not."BR  
"I know, I know."BR  
"Then tell him dear."BR  
"Alright." So I walked into the living room slowly.BR  
"Dad?" I said timidly. BR  
"That's nice dear." He said, eyes still glued to the TV.BR  
"Um, I got into school."BR  
"That's nice dear." Eyes still glued to the TV.BR  
"Mum's school."BR  
"That's nice dear." Eyes still glued. 'It's just as well,' I thought. I ran back into the kitchen.BR  
"Did you tell him?"BR  
"Er, yes. But he never took his eyes away from the TV."BR  
"Oh dear. We had better go get your things before he can stop us."BR  
"Good plan." So mum and I ran to the bus stop, where we waited for only a few short minutes before the bus arrived. We hopped on. It was a short ride into London, where we walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Inside   
a bunch of people said hi to me and mum. I wanted to talk to them, but Mum pulled me outside into a sort of courtyard. There was a brick barrier, which she tapped three times. An archway opened up into a street full of shops.BR  
"Now, Katie, I'm going to go with you to buy your wand, and then you're on your own." I nodded as we walked into a shop called Ollivander's Wands.BR  
"Ah, Mrs. Bell. How nice it is to see you. 12 inches, unicorn tail and oak I believe?"BR  
"Of course, Mr. Ollivander. And this is my daughter, Katie. She needs a wand."BR  
"Of course, right away. Try this one. 11 inches, hickory with pheonix feather." I took the wand and waved it over my head, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it.BR  
"Try this one, then. 9 inches, maple with unicorn tail." I waved this wand over my head as well, and sparks shot out of it.BR  
"Fabulous," Mr. Ollivander cried. Mum gave Mr. Ollivander a few gold galleons, handed me my wand, and sent me on my way with the wizard money she always kept with her. I walked out into the sun of Diagon Alley. A nice witch pointed me into Madam Malkin's Robes. Madam Malkin was a squat witch. She took me into the back of her store, where two other girls my age were trying on robes. BR  
"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts too?" I nodded.BR  
"Cool!" said the other girl.BR  
"What's your name?" I asked.BR  
"Mine's Angelina Johnson," said the brunette girl.BR  
"And I'm Alicia Spinnet," said the blond.BR  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Katie Bell."BR  
"Nice to meet you too. So, do you know which house you're going to be in?" Angelina asked.BR  
"I don't really know, my parents are both Muggles, but I hope Gryffindor," said Alicia.BR  
"My mum was in Ravenclaw, but I do hope I'll be in Gryffindor. Although Ravenclaw isn't too bad," I said.BR  
"Oh. My mum was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Hufflepuff. I do prefer Gryffindor though," Angelina said.BR  
"Cool. Ever played Quidditch?"BR  
"Some," Angelina said.BR  
"Same here," I replied.BR  
"What's Quidditch?" Alicia asked.BR  
"You're all done," Madam Malkin said.BR  
"Oh." We all three payed Madam Malkin and walked back into the sun of Diagon Alley. All three of us walked over to Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore. Alicia was fascinated by some of the books in there. I too was surprised by some. BR  
"Hogwarts?" asked a man in a uniform.BR  
"Er, yes. We're all first years."BR  
"Hold on, I'll get your books." The man disappeared into a warehouse and reappeared a few minutes later, carrying a large stack of books.BR  
"Here you are," he said as he dropped the books onto the counter.BR  
HTMLAlicia, Angelina, and I all walked out of Flourish and Blotts and back into the sun of Diagon Alley. I gazed over at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Angelina dragged Alicia and I inside. Once inside, Angelina oohed and aahed over the Cleansweep 9, which was the best broom around. A boy behind us began to speak.BR  
"Hogwarts, I suppose. Are you first years? You know, you guys aren't allowed to have brooms. Too bad, really. Hope you're in my house. Slytherin. It's the best, you know." The boy looked mean.BR  
"It is not! They're going to be in Ravenclaw, as anyone well should be!" said a girl with curly black hair.BR  
"Now, now, Penny, Marcus," said another boy, wrapping an arm around each, "It's quite obvious these nice girls are going to be in Gryffindor." Marcus shrugged the boy off, and Penny stepped aside.BR  
"Whatever Wood." Marcus walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Penny not far behind. BR  
"Thanks," I said, blushing. Wood was quite cute. BR  
"Welcome. By the way, I'm Oliver Wood, and this is Percy Weasley." He pointed to the red haired boy behind him.BR  
"Nice to meet you," Angelina said, butting in before I could say anything.BR  
"Hi," said Alicia.BR  
"Hey, Perce, have you and Wood got girlfriends?" called two other red headed boys from the counter.BR  
"Shut up Fred," Percy said.BR  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy.BR  
"Yeah," said his twin.BR  
"Hullo," Angelina said, looking at the boys.BR  
"Who are you?" asked one.BR  
"I'm Angelina Johnson, and this is Katie Bell, and she's Alicia Spinnet," Angelina said, pointing at us.BR  
"Oh. I'm Fred, and this is George."BR  
"First years," Percy mumbled.BR  
"Oh, you guys are first years too?" Alicia asked.BR  
"Yep," said George.BR  
"Cool!" Angelina exclaimed.BR  
"What house do you guys want to be in?" asked George.BR  
"Gryffindor," all three of us said together.BR  
"Same here," said the twins.BR  
"We already are in Gryffindor," piped up Oliver.BR  
"Neat," said Angelina.BR  
"Um, guys, we'd better go get the rest of our stuff," Alicia said.BR  
"Yes, we'd best be on our way too," said Oliver, who left a few seconds later with Percy.BR  
"We still need our potions stuff," Alicia said.BR  
"And cauldrons," I added.BR  
"Telescope," Angelina added.BR  
"Scales," Alicia said, continuing the list.BR  
"Gloves."BR  
"Cloak."BR  
"Hat."BR  
"Pets."BR  
"Okay, I think that's all of it." We walked into the Apothecary, where Alicia got us our Potions stuff. We were not too fond of the woman running the shop, so we made Alicia get the ingredients. Then we headed to the accesory shop, where we each bought a hat, a cloak, and gloves. Angelina groaned as we walked into the cauldron shop and found that the boy who had been in Quality Quidditch Supplies earlier was there. We got our cauldrons quickly, and headed to the other few stores. The time passed quickly, and soon we were at the last shop of the day: Eyelop's Owl Emporium. Angelina picked out a barn owl. Alicia fell instantly in love with an eagle owl, and I got a snowy white one. I named mine Sunni. Angelina couldn't think of a name for her owl, nor could Alicia. Finally it was the end of the day, and it was time for us to leave. We all met our mum's in the Leaky Cauldron.BR  
"Bye guys! See you September 1st!" I called to Angelina and Alicia. BR  
The last few days of July passed quickly, as did the entire month of August. Alicia, Angelina and I kept in touch. Angelina had discovered that she lived not far from the Weasleys', and had been visiting them frequently. For a jump-start, she claimed, but I was convinced she had a crush on one of the twins. Alicia had discovered that, to her great dismay, she lived not far from Marcus Flint, the Slytherin boy we'd met in Quality Quidditch Supplies. BR  
Finally September 1 came. I woke up early in the morning to find that my dad had been called out of town on business. He left a note saying he loved me and would miss me while I was away at school. So I put the note away and ate some cereal. Mum fussed at me for not eating enough. I said I wasn't hungry. She said if I really didn't want anything else, then to go get dressed. So I did. I emerged downstairs with my trunk and Sunni. Mum loaded it into our car, which she had made dad leave so that she could take me to the station. At quarter till ten Mum and I left for King's Cross Station. BR  
"Now, Katie. Let me remind you how to get through the barrier. You..."BR  
"I know, mum. You walk right through it, in the middle of platforms 9 and 10."BR  
"Good. Now, shoe. I have to get to work. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but..."BR  
"I understand, mum."BR  
"Good girl. Now, send me an owl and tell me all about everything."BR  
"Yes, mum." I was getting agitated by then. I did not want to miss the train, I did not want to listen to all this, all I wanted right now was to find Alicia and Angelina and get to Hogwarts.BR  
"Good bye, Katie," Mum said when we had loaded all my stuff onto a cart.BR  
"Bye mum," I said. I dragged my cart over to the platforms and pushed it through. BR  
"Katie!" I spun around to find the speaker. It was Alicia.BR  
"Hey!" I called back.BR  
"Have you seen Angelina?"BR  
"No."BR  
"Oh. Well, let's get your stuff loaded onto the train. Mine's already on." So Alicia and I hauled my trunk and Sunni onto the train. By the time we got back down onto the platform, Angelina had arrived. BR  
"Katie! Alicia! How nice to see you!"BR  
"Hey, listen, the train's about to leave, so I suggest we get on."BR  
"Okay." So we hauled Angelina's stuff onto the train, and sat down in an empty compartment. Marcus Flint and Penelope Clearwater both entered our compartment. Marcus left immediately. Penny stayed a few minutes before leaving. Later we were joined by the Weasley twins.BR  
"Hullo," said Fred, or was it George? BR  
"This is Lee," said Fred/George. They shoved a boy with dreadlocks into the compartment. BR  
"Lee, this is Angelina," Fred/George said.BR  
"Nice to meet you, Lee," Angelina replied. BR  
"Fred," Lee said to the twin.BR  
"What?" Fred asked.BR  
"Who are the other two?" Lee replied.BR  
"This is Alicia," George said, pointing at her. Just then Oliver and Percy barged in.BR  
"Hullo, Katie," Oliver said.BR  
"Yeah. That's Katie," Fred said.BR  
"Hello, Oliver," I replied politely. BR  
"Sit down, guys," Angelina insisted. So the five boys sat down. We chatted away happily for half the day before a plump old witch pushed a cart into our compartment.BR  
"Any food?"BR  
"Yes, please," I said. Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Lee and I all bought some candy. The Weasley's muttered something about having brought sandwiches. When the witch left, the pulled sandwiches out of their bags and ate them in disgust. We each gave them some candy. They thanked us and ate it. BR  
A few hours later, we pulled into a train station. The eight of us walked off the train. BR  
"Firs' years o'er here!" called a rough voice. I looked over to see a giant man, and when I say giant, I mean giant! This guy was huge.BR  
"No more 'an four to a boat," the giant said. I noticed hundreds of little boats sitting on the lake. Alicia, Angelina and I all sat in one boat. We were joined by a girl named Madeline Hughes, who sat quietly as we sailed off to Hogwarts. We rounded a bend, and I gasped. There before us lay a huge castle. It was beautiful.BR  
We emerged in front of a huge set of oak doors. Angelina, Madeline, Alicia and I scrambled out of the boat.BR  
"A straight line, please!" a severe looking woman yelled. She had a tight bun, and she had on black robes.BR  
"Follow me!" She led us into a huge chamber where the rest of the school was already seated. A hat sat on a stool.BR  
/PP ALIGN=CENTER"Welcome to a new year,BR  
Good day to everyone,BR  
I am here to announce,BR  
A new sorting has begun,BR  
I will determine where you go,BR  
Right now, you are dying to know!BR  
If Gryffindor's the place for you,BR  
Then you are brave at heart,BR  
You have daring, nerve and chivalry,BR  
And you might be rather smart,BR  
Maybe Ravenclaw's where you'll go, BR  
If you've got a ready mind, BR  
You are like those of wit and learning, BR  
And you'll be with your kind, BR  
Or then again, there's Hufflepuff, BR  
Where they are just and loyal, BR  
Patient, they areBR  
And unafraid of toil,BR  
Last of all there's Slytherin,BR  
You'll make your real friends,BR  
Those cunning folks'll use all means,BR  
To achieve their ends,BR  
Now this new year will be good,BR  
You'll be where you belong,BR  
So try me on and I'll tell you,BR  
Just as soon as I finish this song!"BR  
/PP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
The hall burst into applause as the hat fell silence. Professor McGonagall began calling out names.BR  
"Anadia, Niko!" BR  
"RAVENCLAW!"BR  
"Anadia, Bean!"BR  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"BR  
"Baker, Helen!"BR  
"GRYFINNDOR!"BR  
"Bell, Katie!" Trembling, I walked up and sat on the stool. It slid over my eyes and all the faces in the crowd disappeared.BR  
"A tough one, you are. Any of the houses, except maybe Slytherin. Er, I'd say GRYFFINDOR!"BR  
I sat down at the far left table next to Helen Baker.BR  
"Bernstein, Kyle!"BR  
"RAVENCLAW!" BR  
A few names later.........BR  
"Hughes, Madeline!"BR  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"BR  
Then............BR  
"Johnson, Angelina!" Angelina looked extremely pale. She had her fingers crossed and she was muttering something.BR  
"GRYFFINDOR!" She sat down on my other side, breathing heavily.BR  
"I was so nervous!" Angelina whispered to me.BR  
"Jordan, Lee!"BR  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Lee sat down across from Helen, next to Oliver Wood, who was across from me. BR  
"I hope Alicia gets put in Gryffindor, too," I whispered.BR  
"Yeah. And Fred," she murmured.BR  
"What about George?" BR  
"Him, too, I guess."BR  
"Real nice."BR  
"What?"BR  
"Spinnet, Alicia!"BR  
"GRYFFINDOR!" BR  
"Yes!" Angelina and I said together. BR  
"I can't believe it," Alicia said quietly as she sat next to Angelina.BR  
"This rocks!'BR  
"Weasley, Fred!" BR  
"GRYFFINDOR!"BR  
"Weasley, George!"BR  
"GRYFFINDOR!"BR  
"Excellent," the twins said. They slid into the seats across from Alicia and Angelina as "Westhaven, Tucker," was sorted into Slytherin.BR  
  



End file.
